Watching and Waiting
by Eruthiadwen
Summary: Oneshot. POV Faramir sees Eowyn for the first time at the Houses of Healing.


Summary: Oneshot. POV Faramir sees Eowyn for the first time at the Houses of Healing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story nor am I trying to make a profit from this story. Characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Quotes from the Return of the King are rightly credited.

Rated: K+

A/U: This is book- verse though I have taken some small liberties with it. I took inspiration of this oneshot from the song "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol.

* * *

The sky is filled with dark, ominous clouds, and the sun barely peeps through. Lightning strikes, far off in the direction of Mordor. The white walls of Minas Tirith still glow bright from the sun, like a beacon of hope; but beyond the lands are covered in shadow. Off in the distance, on the river Anduin, Osgiliath can be seen. Only a shell of it remains, for it is lost to the enemy. Farther off in the horizon, nothing can be seen but faint outline of the Ephel Duath, black and evil as it marked border of the land of Mordor.

I walk slowly through the gardens of the Houses of Healing, where I am confined to stay until fully healed. Not just from physical wounds, which I had sustained, but from deep wounds of the soul and mind. I am told that I had suffered from the Black Breath, and grief over all. Dark had been my days. Starting from the news of the death of my brother, Boromir, I had continued to sink slowly into despair. If it had not been for the Lord Aragorn, I would have been lost. But he called me forth from the depths of darkness, and I answered. And now here I am, listlessly pacing the walls; ever looking eastward where the great captains and the remnant of the army of the free peoples now march onward to Mordor's gate. How I wish to be with them! Though I am well on the road to recovery, my life still feels empty and purposeful-less.

"Faramir!" My name is called, and I turn, for the voice is that of the Warden of the Houses of Healing. I turn, wondering what dull news he had for me this time, but I stop and stare, for the warden is not alone. Nay, a fair maiden, unlike those of Gondor, stood with him. She was tall and beautiful, but sorrow draped her like a mantle, and I pitied her. No fair lady should have to deal with such strife. I learned she was the Lady Eowyn of Rohan, a shieldmaiden who rode with the King Theoden. She told me her grievances, and suddenly I wanted to do anything for her, just to make her happy. She felt trapped; caged. As did I.

"_I looked for death in battle. But I have not died, and the battle still goes on."_ Eowyn said, looking towards the east.

I gazed upon her. Small rays of sun that escaped the clouds seemed to crown her golden head in a halo. Her figure was strikingly radiant cast against the dark backdrop of the coming storm. How could one so lovely seek death? What darkness held her heart so? I realized I had been in her position, not but a few days ago. Where I saw nothing but death and despair and no end to the madness.

She wanted to go with the captains to the Black Gate. I sensed there was something there she wanted, though I was still unsure of what. She wanted freedom from the Houses. I explained to her that I had not yet the power to command that, it was up to the Warden to decide. That perhaps it would be better to wait and heal, for battle might still come upon us if all is lost...

I bade her to wait with me, to join me in these long days in the gardens by the wall. I longed for company, and I hoped even more talk with her. Folly it seemed to even dare to love a woman, with such impending doom. But what if this storm ended, and I was left with nothing but a memory? I wanted to know her thoughts and desires... her dreams.. even if only for a few days till the end of all mankind. The maybe someday the broken pieces of ourselves could fit together to form a perfect picture.

"_How should I ease your care, my lord? I do not desire the speech of living men,"_ she said, bluntly.

"_Would you have my plain answer?"_ I asked.

"_I would."_

"_Then, Eowyn of Rohan, I say to you that you are beautiful."_

* * *

A/U: Italics mark direct quotes from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.


End file.
